BitterSweet Sin
by Nephylim
Summary: After taunting Ky, Ino is killed by him in a jealous rage


**Well, lookie here. I'm back with another GGX2/XX fanfic, but no Millia and Zato this time . This is about Sol, Ky, and I-no. I'm a bit shock about this. I normally don't do more than one fanfic for a game or an anime, but I have done 3 (count them 3) GG/GGX/GGX2 or X2 (whichever you prefer) fanfics. Weird...**

**Sorry, if any of the people seem out of character.**

**Warning-This is somewhat of a yaoi, so if you have a problem with this then go read a yuri or boy/girl stuff.**

**If you're not scare or offend. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Sol, Ky, or I-no, but I own the games and my ps2. (Only if I could own Sol or Ky D)**

I-no...

Lying dead in a pool of her blood, but there is stilla look of satisfaction on her face.

She was stabbed through her neck.

Her murder, Ky Kiske, stands motionless over his victim. He killed before, in the name of justice, but never killed anyone in a jealous rage. Ky is ashamed of himself because he let his jealously claim his heart. I-no was going on about her and Sol. I-no's words are still traveling around his head.

---

_"Hahaha...My poor handsome knight. I know your secret."_

_"I don't have time for you..."_

_"You're in love with Sol. Too bad you will never know his touch like I do. I know how his hands feel against my skin. The feel of his tongue exploring my body."_

_"I don't have time for this..."_

_"Not easy being in love with a man while being a servant of God."_

_Rage flows through Ky's body as I-no continues on with her gloating._

_"You're not Sol's type. You're too clean. Sol likes it rough. You wouldn't be able to handle him."_

_"Enough!"_

_"You're jealous...my handsome knight is jealous. HAHAHA!!!"_

_Before I-no finish her laughter, Ky dashes toward her and uses his sword to knock her guitar out of her hands._

_"You bastard!" she yells out as she staggers back and falls onto the ground. Ky walks and stands over I-no as she tries to rises up from the ground. I-no stares into Ky's eyes and she could the anger flowing in them._

_Watching his eyes, I-no smirks before saying anything to him._

_"Maybe you are just as tainted with sins as I am."_

_Without saying a word, Ky elevates his sword until the tip of it is at I- no's throat. She could feel the tip of it gently poking the center of her throat. Trying to suppress his anger, Ky narrows his eyes as he begins to speak._

_"You are irritating. Be quiet, leave, and there will be no bloodshed."_

_"HA! My handsome knight...I can see it in your eyes. Rage, hate, and jealously. You're full of sins. Not even you God can save you..."_

_With one quick thrust, Ky's sword pierces I-no's throat and her body erupts into violence convulsions. Sickening gurgling sounds are escaping from her mouth as the sword plunges deeper. When the sword exits the back of I-no's neck, the sounds and the movements end._

---

"She deserved it...no, what am I saying? Sol...is it true? Did you and I-no have...no, why should it matter? You are my enemy."

Ky stares down at his hideous act.

"What have I done? I let my jealously blur my judgment. How can I serve the people if I cannot keep my emotions under control? A jealous man cannot serve the people..."

Ky kneels down, closes I-no's eyes, and says a small prayer before leaving. He could not bare the sight of her cold, lifeless eyes. In his mind, I-no's eyes are piercing through his skin to see his soul...his filthy soul. Grasping his Furaiken tightly, Ky begins to leave the Grove when the shock of being a cold-hearted killer brought him to his knees.

"God, can this blood be washed away?"

Suddenly, the world surrounding Ky is reborn into a world of darkness and emptiness. All alone with only his thoughts plaguing him, Ky hears a faint, unknown sound. With each passing second, the sound gradually becomes louder. Finally, Ky is able to recognize the sound.

"Laughing? Who is laughing?"

A spiteful look emerges onto his face as he identifies who the laughter belongs to.

"I-no's laughter..."

Her laugher taunts Ky...it reminds him he is the one who murdered her out of jealously. Ky covers his ears to block out I-no's excruciating laughing.

"Stop it!!! Leave me alone!!!"

He continues yelling as he suffers through this torture. Eventually, Ky's yelling is enough to put an end to the unbearable laughing. Uncovering his ears, Ky allows his arms to drop to his sides and he could feel himself losing his mind. He desires for the pain, the sorrow, and the jealously to be lost and forgotten in the madness. He is willing to let himself to draft into madness when he hears something that pulls him back to reality.

"Ky..."

The world around Ky reverts back to normal and he seeks for his savior.

"Sol!!!"

Ky gets off the ground and glances around his surroundings looking for him.

"Sol is not here...no one is here..."

No one is there to comfort him. Even Ky notices the disappointment in his voice. At that moment, he looks toward the sky, seeking solace.

"I am in love with a man and I killed someone because of it. My sins...are they too great to be forgiven?"

When he finishes his question, dark clouds appear across the sky. Within minutes, the clouds release a fierce rainstorm onto the Grove. Once again, Ky closes his eyes and he allows himself to become lost in the rain. Ky wants his body, his mind, and his soul to be cleansed by God's rain. He remains motionless until the rainstorm ends. Afterwards, Ky releases a grief-stricken sigh as he opens his eyes. Deciding there is nothing left for him in the area, he leave continues on trying to serve the people. As Ky is leaving, he never notices the blood on his Furaiken washed away.

**Well, what y'all think? I'm not too proud of the ending, but I have too many projects to come up with something better. Oh well, I hope that you enjoyed yourself.**


End file.
